


come out

by florelunae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florelunae/pseuds/florelunae
Summary: A klance miniseries in which Keith accidentally comes out to Allura and spends the next few weeks in a living hell as Allura tries to get him to admit his crush for Lance. On top of that, his attempts to tell Lance how he feels are going absolutely nowhere because Lance is too damn clueless to realize what he's trying to say. Shiro attempts to keep the peace but Keith is losing his mind. He just wants to win Lance's heart but Lance doesn't like him that way.





	1. out

"Keith!" Shiro shouted as he knocked on Keith's bedroom door for the second time, "We're going to be late! We have a mission and the princess still has to debrief us! Come out!"

"I'm gay!"

Shiro's eyes widened a bit and he paused to think of a good response, "Not really what I meant but I love and support you!"

A moment later Keith came out in his paladin armor, "Good to know. Now let's get going."

Shiro chuckled, "Oh, so now you're the one rushing me?"

Keith shrugged, "Rushing goes both ways, Shiro."

"I'm not sure that's entirely correct."

They soon made it to the control room, they were the first ones there.

Shiro sighed before speaking, "So... Are you going to tell anyone else what you told me?"

Keith sat down, "Nope."

Shiro frowned, "Why not? They'd all accept you. And you told me so easily."

"I know they'd accept me. But telling you is different than telling them. You're like a brother to me, and you're gay too. I want you to know. But no one else needs to know I'm gay."

"You're gay!"

Both Shiro and Keith quickly turned their attention to the door, Allura had walked in just in time to hear Keith's last two words.

Keith stood up, "Don't tell anyone!"

"Why not?"

Shiro sighed, "It's his secret to keep."

"But why would you want to keep it a secret? Why would you want to hide part of who you are?" Allura frowned.

"Well-" Keith stopped talking as the door opened again.

This time it was Lance entering the room, "Hey guys! What are you talking about?"

Keith smiled just a tiny bit but did his best to hide it, "Nothing important. We're just waiting for everyone else to get here."

Lance nodded, "Pidge and Hunk are messing with some weird sciencey stuff but they said they'd be up in a minute. I don't know where Coran is though."

Allura looked at Lance, then Keith, then Lance, then Keith. Then she smiled. She had always noticed their behavior regarding the other, jabbing at each other when together but praising each other when apart. She also noticed the secret smiles and kind moments they shared, which have been slowly becoming more common, and their arguments being replaced with banter. She saw it all in a different light now that she had this new information. But she didn't say anything about it, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"Speak of the devil," Shiro said as Coran came into the room.

Allura looked confused, "What's a devil?"

Keith chuckled, "It's just a figure of speech." He thought that religion was too complicated of a subject to get into.

"Where were you?" Lance asked, "I looked for you."

"Apparently not hard enough," Coran joked, "I was making some minor adjustments to the teludav. It's not damaged, but it would've been if we made another jump. But all is well now."

Shiro nodded, "It's good you caught it beforehand."

Keith sat down again, "Now we wait for the nerds, who have zero concept of time."

Lance chuckled a bit, "I'm pretty sure their one minute is our fifteen minutes."

Keith smiled at him, "Says the boy who can't tell addition from multiplication. 'Ten thousand is like one hundred plus ten.'"

Lance crossed his arms, "Well sorry if I mistranslate mathematic terms from time to time."

"Translate?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded, "I have to take 'cien veces diez' and change it to 'one hundred times ten'. I just mixed up plus and times."

Keith looked down, "I didn't realize English wasn't your first language. You're so fluent."

Lance shrugged, "Not really. I don't know a lot of big words. And I mix up words that I don't use a lot. Like plus and times. In math class, you just use symbols so I can say más and cien in my head and write the signs on paper instead of the English names."

Keith looked back up, "Just because you don't have a wide vocabulary doesn't mean you're not fluent. Many people who speak English primarily don't have a wide vocabulary, and most of those people can't say they're bilingual. You speak English perfectly, no trace of an accent. That's pretty fluent to me."

Lance blushed a bit, "Thanks, I guess." He didn't know what else to say.

They smiled at each other but before anyone else could say anything Pidge and Hunk came into the room bickering over how to properly program whatever project they had been working on.

Shiro smiled, "Okay, we're all here. Stop fighting, we have a mission. You can get back to your project later."

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

"That was an easy one," Keith said as the five paladins walked towards their bedrooms.

Pidge nodded, "Yeah, thank god. I just want to get back to that drone. It could have valuable files on it. It definitely has the ability to store information."

"It definitely has something important on it," Hunk said. "They wouldn't put that much encryption on it if there wasn't."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Might as well stop talking because no one has any idea what you're talking about."

Keith chuckled, "Just tell us if you find something, we don't need to know the details on how you found it."

Pidge shrugged, "Whatever."

They reached their rooms and all went their separate ways to change out of their armor. One by one, they all left their rooms and went off the continue what they had been doing before the mission. Keith was the last one out, but when he opened his door he didn't expect Allura to be standing right there.

"You like Lance, don't you?"

Keith took a step back, a bit startled, "What are you talking about?"

Allura smiled, "You like Lance! Is that why you don't want anyone to know you're gay?"

"Don't be so loud about it," Keith pulled her into his room and closed the door, "Okay, one, having a crush is a stupid reason to stay in the closet. Two, I don't like Lance like that!"

Allura nodded, "Okay, I'm going to pretend like I believe that second part. But if that's not the reason you're keeping it a secret then why don't you want anyone to know?"

Keith shrugged and sat on his bed, "I don't know.. Everyone treated me so differently when we found out I was half-Galra. I hate that you guys see me differently now. I guess I just don't want things to change again. Telling Shiro s different. He's gay, he's my family. He won't think of me differently for it. That and I think he already knew."

Allura sighed and sat beside him, "I was the worst to you when we found out about your genealogy... I apologize for that. I understand why you wouldn't want things to change. From what we've heard from Lance, being gay can be very taboo on your planet. On Altea, we didn't give it much thought. Coran is gay, he had a husband. He just doesn't tell anyone because it never comes up and it's not a big deal for us. He only told Lance because it had come up in conversation."

"Then why are you treating it like such a big deal now?"

"Because I know for your kind it is a big deal and I should treat it as such," Allura held his hand, "We will all accept you, Keith. It took us a while to get over the Galra news, but we did get over it. This is nothing compared to that. You'll be okay."

Keith looked down, not speaking for a few minutes, "What were you and Lance talking about that lead to being gay being brought up in the conversation?"

Allura chuckled a bit, "Coran had mentioned his husband and that piqued Lance's interest, he wanted to know more."

Keith nodded, "And he was okay with it?"

"More than okay. Now that I think back, I believe he may have been a bit excited."

Keith looked at her, "Excited? What does that mean?"

Allura just smiled at first, "I think I will keep that a secret myself until I know for sure."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Are you trying to guilt trip me into coming out?"

"No, I'm simply keeping a secret that is not mine to share. Much as I am doing for you. I won't tell anyone what I heard today. But I do urge you to tell them yourself."

Keith just sighed, "I think I'd much rather keep it to myself as Coran does."

"You are most definitely not doing what Coran does. He's not keeping it a secret, he just doesn't bring it up. He will tell you if you ask or if it becomes relevant. Whereas you would probably lie."

Keith shrugged, "I don't think I would lie. I just.. Don't want to be the one to say it first."

Allura nodded, "I understand. Now back to that ruggle that you don't have romantic feelings for Lance."

"I don't," Keith said firmly.

"Then why are you getting so defensive about it?"

"Maybe because you keep insisting that it's true when it's not."

"I'm really not. This is only the second time I've brought it up."

Keith shook his head, "Nope, it's the third."

"Repeating myself when you didn't understand me doesn't count."

"It doesn't matter! I don't like him like that! Okay?! Even if I did it wouldn't make a difference. I'm gay, he's straight. He's made that pretty obvious."

"So that's why you're insisting you don't like him? Because you're afraid he won't reciprocate your feelings?"

Keith stood up, "I'm done talking about this, I'm going to get something to eat."

"You'll spoil your dinner," Allura followed him to the door.

"I don't give a damn," Keith walked down the hall to the kitchen. Lance was in there, casually sitting at the table drinking some water, "Hey, man," Keith walked in to find something to eat.

Lance smiled at him, "Hey. Hungry?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Dehydrated. I'm prone to it. I was feeling lightheaded, that's a surefire sign that I need to drink some water. But space water isn't as hydrating I've come to notice. It's harder to keep up on drinking enough, especially when we have missions."

Keith frowned, getting a bowl of food goo and sitting next to him, "Maybe start carrying a bottle around?"

Lance shrugged, pouring himself some more of the blue water from the pitcher in front of him, "Might be a good idea. Not practical for missions though," he took a drink.

"Yeah, good point... So, are you feeling better now? Still lightheaded?"

"Just a bit. I'm good enough that I could be up and moving without a problem. But I would just feel really shitty."

Keith nodded, "Makes sense... Lance... I want to apologize for giving you a hard time that day you mixed up plus and times. That was really diskish of me. I was always such a dick to you."

Lance shrugged, "You didn't know. It's cool."

"Yeah, but I also told you all the information in your head could be stored in a paper airplane. There's no excuse for that, I was just being an asshole."

Lance smiled at him, "Dude, it's okay. Really."

Keith frowned, "How can you dismiss it so easily?"

"Well, I know you meant it at the time. I know you didn't like me. But we're friends now. You wouldn't say something like that to me now. That's what matters."

Keith sighed, "I want to make it up to you..."

"There's nothing to make up for," Lance chugged the rest of his glass before standing so he could put the pitcher away, "Just forget it, Keith. I'm over it."

Keith watched him from where he sat, "I really don't believe the things I said before. I probably made you feel so stupid-"

"Drop it, Keith."

"You are so smart, I just want you to know I think that."

"Keith, really. Stop."

"I don't hate you. The way I feel about you is actually the exact opposite."

"Seriously-"

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"That's not- I mean- Nevermind." Keith knew Lance was speaking in platonic terms.

Lance jumped up to sit on the counter, "I'm really glad we're friends now."

"Yeah.. Friends..." Keith stood, "I'm going back to my room."

"You didn't finish your food."

"Lost my appetite," Keith left the room, not even bothering to take care of his bowl. He didn't want to be in the same room as Lance any longer.

Lance doesn't like him that way.


	2. guilt

Two weeks passed since Keith came out to Shiro and Allura found out. They had had another mission since then, this one wasn't so easy.

Lance was sitting in the infirmary with Allura. Keith was in a healing pod after getting shot.

And Lance felt like it was all his fault.

Lance had left his position, running out before Shiro gave the call. At least thirty sentries surrounded him. Keith came out to help immediately. He was shot within minutes, he was focusing more on offense than defense and didn't use his shield. He took out about five sentries before he was hit in the back, then again in the front. Lance managed to take out the rest of the sentries on his own, getting shot in the leg in the process. They were lucky Lance was such a good marksman and never missed a shot. Though, he couldn't get them to safety with his leg injured, so he just had to sit there covering them while they waited for help to come. Shooting at anyone who came near while doing the best to keep pressure on Keith's wounds, not caring about his own.

Lance was in the pod for a fraction of the time Keith had been in so far. It was his recklessness that had caused that situation but he made it out with the least injuries. It just didn't seem fair. He should be in that pod right now, not Keith. And that's why Lance refused to leave the infirmary, not even to eat.

But he wasn't alone at this moment, Allura had come to bring him lunch. She was sat next to him, the two eating together.

"I know this is hard for you. But you mustn't keep doing this to yourself. Keith would be very upset if he knew you were neglecting yourself like this."

"I'm not neglecting anything."

Allura sighed, "Go sleep, Lance."

Lance shook his head, setting aside his now empty bowl, "I've been sleeping, I sleep right here. I'm eating, you know that for yourself since you insist on eating with me. I'm fine."

"You are  _not_  fine. You're eating yourself alive with guilt."

"I should feel guilty!" Lance clenched his fist before he took a deep breath, calming himself back down, "It's my fault he got shot. He was covering for me. I ran out before Shiro told me to because I thought I saw a good opening, Keith tried to stop me but I went anyway. I'm just such an idiot!"

Allura put her arm around him, "Don't say such negative things about yourself. We all hate hearing those words coming from your mouth, especially Keith."

Lance looked at her, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Keith wouldn't like this, Keith wouldn't like that."

"He's obviously the only thing on your mind right now. And I'm obviously not going to be able to convince you to go to your room on my own."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Well, you can stop. I don't give a damn if Keith wouldn't like me sitting here all the time. His stubborn ass can suck it up."

Allura chuckled, "You're just as stubborn, you do realize that?"

"Yeah, well, maybe that's why we didn't get along."

"You get along now, you get along wonderfully. He sure must care for you if he ran out to save you like that. No hesitation, putting himself on the line to save you. He's so brave and strong. He's just amazing. So stoic."

Lance narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you talking about?"

"I just think Keith is a wonderful person, don't you agree?"

"Do you have a crush on him or something?"

Allura started laughing, removing her arm from Lance's shoulder, "Me? Crushing on Keith? How ridiculous! I just admire him as a paladin. He performs the role remarkably."

Lance looked at her skeptically before looking up at the pod, "Yeah, he is pretty great... While we were waiting for Hunk he kept trying to calm me down. He kept going back and forth between telling me it was going to be okay and telling me to pay more attention to my leg. He wasn't worried about the fact he had been shot in the torso twice, he was worried about my leg. He was worried about me."

"That's how you know he genuinely cares for you. He put your wellbeing above his own."

Lance shrugged, "He would put anyone above himself, that's just the kind of person he is. That's what makes him such a great paladin."

Allura nodded, "Yes, but he has a soft spot for you."

Lance chuckled, "I doubt that. And even if he does, it's probably just out of guilt. He keeps bringing up old fights we got in so he could apologize for it. All this crap that doesn't matter."

"Clearly it matters to him or he wouldn't bring it up. Those apologies are how I know he hates hearing you talk bad about yourself more than anyone; because he was the one telling you those things once. It does make him feel guilty. He feels guilty for it because he likes you and has developed a soft spot for you."

Lance sighed and looked down, "I know he would never say those things to me now, that's all that matters to me. But he can't let it go. I feel guilty because he feels guilty."

Allura wrapped her arm around him again, "You both have such big hearts... Which is why he'll feel guilty when he finds out you were camped out here for two days. That will make you feel guilty because he feels guilty. But he'll feel guilty because he knows you feel guilty. So, instead of getting stuck in that cycle you can go to your room to take a nap and shower before he gets out of the pod so he doesn't find out."

"You're still using him against me."

"Is it working?"

Lance was silent for a moment before answering, "Maybe... I don't want him to feel bad..."

"Then go," Allura let him go.

Lance nodded, standing up, "Okay."

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

It was hours before Keith came out of the pod. He came out a full day earlier than Allura predicted so no one else was there waiting for him, just Lance.

Keith stumbled out of the pod, nearly collapsing but Lance caught him and gently lowered him to the ground.

"Oh my god, Keith, are you okay?" Lance was already fretful.

Keith was a bit disoriented, holding on to Lance's shoulder, "I-I'm okay... What happened? Wait- The sentries! Your leg!" Keith's eyes widened and he looked Lance over, "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Dude, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine! What about you?"

They looked at each other for a few moments before both laughing at how ridiculous they may have seemed.

Lance smiled, "Seriously, I'm fine. I got out of the pod two days ago. I was just grazed. You, on the other hand, were lucky to live! You lost a lot of blood!"

"Well, I'm fine now. I feel perfectly fine."

Lance hugged him, "I was so worried!"

Keith tensed up a bit, not expecting that, "I'm fine, Lance. Really," he hugged back.

"You almost died trying to save me... I just... You did that for me," Lance started tearing up. He didn't want Keith to see him so vulnerable but he couldn't stop himself. He felt so guilty. Keith could've  _died_. And it would've been his fault.

Keith held Lance tighter, able to tell he was starting to cry, "I'm okay. I'm okay. I would do it all over again if I had to."

"But you shouldn't have had to. I was stupid. It was all my fault-"

"Stop," Keith pulled away just enough to make Lance look at him, "I don't care what put us in that situation. I would do anything to save you. Do you understand me?"

Lance rubbed his tears away before nodding. He didn't get a chance to speak though.

"Keith!" Pidge had just entered the room, "You weren't supposed to be out until tomorrow!" She ran over.

Keith smiled at her, "Like I was going to let a stupid pod tell me what to do."

Both Pidge and Lance laughed. Lance let Keith go so Pidge could hug him.

Keith wasn't used to so much hugging, but he still happily hugged her back, "If I wasn't supposed to come out until tomorrow then what are you two doing in here?"

"I was coming to check on Lance," Pidge let him go, "He hasn't left this room in two days. He even slept in here."

Keith looked at Lance sadly, "You did that?"

Lance looked down and nodded, he didn't want Keith to know that.

Pidge looked at Lance, realizing she had said too much, then looked back at Keith, "You must be starving."

Keith nodded, "Yeah, food would be nice."

"Go get changed. I think Hunk is almost done with dinner," Pidge pat his head, "It's good to have you back, buddy."

Keith chuckled before looking at Lance, "Can you help me to my room, I'm still feeling a little dizzy."

Lance nodded, "Of course," he helped Keith stand up before linking arms with him so they could walk together.

Once they were a bit away from the infirmary, away from Pidge, Keith spoke, "You really slept in there waiting for me to come out?"

"I already told you I did," Lance sighed, "I didn't want you to know..."

"Did you leave at all?"

Lance nodded, "To go to the bathroom, yeah."

"What about food? Please tell me you've been eating."

Lance smiled at him, "Allura brought me food and ate with me three full meals a day, don't worry. I was okay. I was more worried about you."

"Taking care of yourself is more important," Keith stopped walking and turned to look Lance in the eye, "It wasn't your fault."

Lance looked down, "Yes it was and you know it. If I wasn't such an idiot you wouldn't have had to-"

Keith put his hand on Lance's cheek, startling him so he stopped talking. Keith made Lance lift his head, "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Okay? We're paladins, getting shot is an occupational hazard."

Lance grabbed Keith's wrist and made him lower his hand. He was silent, he didn't know what to say.

"Lance?"

"Let's just get to your room. Okay?"

Keith sighed, "Okay," They started walking.

They were in a cycle of guilt just as Allura had predicted.

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

Dinner was a bit crazy, everyone catching Keith up on how their mission ended and everything that happened after. Keith was just happy that everything was successful and the others didn't get hurt. But it was hard for him to focus on the conversation, his mind kept wandering back to Lance. Lance was happily partaking in the conversation but Keith couldn't stop thinking about how Lance had refused to leave his side for two full days, not even to eat. There was something new every day that made Keith fall for him more.

It wasn't long before Shiro insisted Keith go off to bed and rest. The two of them walked back together.

"Shiro... How was Lance behaving while I was in the pod? Pidge told me he wouldn't leave the infirmary. I guess I'm a little worried."

Shiro smiled at him, "He wasn't that bad, don't worry about. He was still the same old Lance, just distracted. He wasn't cracking any jokes but he still laughed when someone else did. He just wouldn't stop worrying about you. Understandably so. He was terrified that you wouldn't make it. He was sobbing when Hunk got to you two, you had gone unconscious and he was panicking."

Keith sighed, "I wish there was something I could do to get him to stop blaming himself for what happened. That's why he's so affected by it, he thinks it was his fault."

"I know. We had to go check on him every few hours and we could never get his attention off of you. He's really fond of you. He talks so highly of you when you aren't around to hear it. You'd be surprised."

Keith looked at him, "Really? What does he say? Is it about me or just stuff I do? There's a difference."

Shiro laughed, "Calm down, buddy. He says a lot, about you  _and_  the stuff you do," he smirked at him, "Why do you care what he has to say about you?"

Keith blushed and looked away, crossing his arms, "I don't care. I was just curious," he heard Shiro chuckle, "Shut up."

Shiro sighed with a smile and wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulder, "You don't have to lie. I know."

Keith looked at him, "Don't tell Allura I'm admitting to it. It would just encourage her. She wouldn't leave me alone for two weeks, she kept trying to get me to admit to it. Is this what having an annoying sister is like? This reminds me of Matt and Pidge."

Shiro laughed some more, "She's not been bothering you alone the past couple weeks."

"What do you mean? Shit- Did she say something to Lance? Fuck, what did she say?"

"Don't worry, she didn't tell him anything. I don't think so at least. I just overheard them talking today. She was being your little wingwoman, trying to talk you up. She's done it a few times since she found out but this is the farthest she's gotten with it. It didn't really work. Lance asked if she was crushing on you. He can be a bit clueless."

Keith put his face in his hands, "God, I'm going to end her."

They reached Keith's room and stopped walking, "After she said all those great things about you he agreed, he said you're pretty great."

Keith looked up at him, "Really? Those were his exact words? Or are you paraphrasing? Did he say anything else?"

Shiro rolled his eyes, "Go to bed, Keith. We can talk tomorrow."

"But-"

"Bed."

Keith groaned, turning around and walking into his room, "Asshole."

"I heard that."

"Good," Keith closed his door.

It didn't matter if Lance said all those great things.

Lance doesn't like him that way.


	3. upset

"Hey, Keith! What are you doing in here?" Lance walked into the observatory, a bounce in his step. Only a few days had passed since Keith got out of the pod.

Keith looked up at Lance from where he was sitting, "Nothing much. What has you so excited?"

Lance plopped down next to him, "Coran gave me this weird pink stuff and I think it was space coffee."

"Oh god," Keith rolled his eyes, "That is the absolute last thing you need. You're annoying enough as it is," Lance pouted but Keith spoke again before Lance could reply, "I was just joking."

Lance's expression changed to a smile, "I know."

"Do you? It seemed like I upset you."

Lance just shrugged.

Keith sighed, "So, what are you doing here?"

"We're in a really pretty solar system and I wanted to look. You never told me why you're here."

"Same reason, I guess."

"You guess?"

Keith shrugged, "I come here when I have stuff on my mind."

Lance frowned, "What's bothering you?"

Keith smiled at him, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Lance pouted, "You could've just said you don't want to talk about it. You don't have to lie and say it's nothing. Obviously, it's something."

"I'm sorry, I just keep making you upset. Go back to being hyper."

"I thought that was annoying."

"And I thought you knew I was joking."

Lance just looked away, "I know I'm annoying, okay? You don't have to tell me that."

Keith didn't know what to say to that. But he had to say something, "Lance-"

"Don't bother, Keith. I know you meant that one."

"I didn't! I really didn't! I... I thought it was cute."

Lance looked back at him, "What?"

Keith blushed a bit, looking down, "When you're all energetic like that it's cute..."

Lance smiled, "So I'm not annoying?"

Keith chuckled, looking back up, "Only sometimes."

Lance was able to tell that was a joke, "So are you, asshole."

"Yeah, I know," Keith leaned back a bit, "I guess we have more in common than we thought."

Lance laid down fully, looking out at the stars, "Yeah, we do."

Keith took a deep breath, "You were what I was thinking about."

Lance looked over at him, "What do you mean?"

"I told you I come in here when I stuff on my mind. This time it was you?"

Lance smiled, "What did I do worth thinking about?"

"I just..." Keith looked down, "I think about you a lot..."

Lance sat up again, "Why? I'm not that interesting."

Keith chuckled, still looking down, "You're really interesting. There's no one else like you."

"No one else as idiotic."

Keith looked back up, "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"You know what. You're always making negative remarks about yourself like no one will notice. Maybe we didn't notice before. But I sure as hell notice now."

Lance looked down now, "It's a force of habit, I guess."

"I only made it worse... You were already feeling bad about yourself but I had to be a dick and insult you every chance I got. I'm so sorry about that, Lance. We're a team, we should've been lifting each other up instead of tearing each other down."

Lance looked at him with a smile, "For someone who's so bad with emotions you're pretty good with words."

Keith chuckled, "Well, I try. Am I really that bad with emotions?"

"Yes!" Lance laughed, "You get the slightest bit angry and you're ready to punch the nearest person or object in an instant."

Keith shrugged, "Force of habit, I guess."

Lance shoved him, "Stupid head"

Keith's smile softened, "I like this."

"What?"

"Being able to talk like this."

Lance smiled, "I like it too."

Keith laid down, "Let's just admire the stars. That's what you came here for, right?"

Lance nodded, laying down with him, "Yeah. I'll never get over how beautiful space is. It's amazing," he looked out at all the stars.

Keith looked at Lance, "Yeah, beautiful."

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

"Taking a break?" Allura asked as she walked into the training room. All the paladins were training in hand to hand combat except Lance who was sat off to the side. It was a week after Keith and Lance stargazed in the observatory.

Lance looked at her with a smile, "Yeah, I fell. Keith insisted I take a break and hydrate. Ever since he found out I get dehydrated easily he's been all up my ass about drinking water. All I did was lose my footing. Five times. I'm fine," he drank more water.

Allura sat down next to him, "Keith is more chivalrous than I would have expected."

"I have no idea what that means."

"Generous, polite, courageous, gentlemanly."

Lance chuckled, "I would not describe Keith as a gentleman. That's too princely. No, he's more like a knight."

"What's a knight?"

"I suppose it's a bit like a paladin in a way," Lance thought, thinking of the right words to use, "In the past, knights were soldiers that served the king. The title of knight is a high honor, you had to earn it. Knights are pretty much how you described Keith. Generous and courageous. But still, he's more of a knight than a prince."

Allura smiled, "I think that title suits Keith completely."

Lance got himself another drink before he looked over at Keith, who was sparing with Pidge, "Yeah, it does."

Allura followed his gaze, "He sure trains hard, doesn't he. He's in here at least once a day."

Lance nodded, "Yeah. But him getting stronger isn't what impresses me."

"He impresses you?" Allura smirked a bit.

"Yeah. He's learned self-control. Look at how he's sparring with Pidge. He's not going full out because he knows he could totally knock her on her ass if he wanted to. Instead, he's sparring in a way that plays to her strengths and weaknesses. You can tell. That's not how he fights in battle. He's training himself on how to hold back, which is as important for someone like him."

Allura watched Keith for a moment, "You're right, that technique doesn't seem like one he would normally use," she looked at Lance, "You sure do pay a lot of attention to him."

Lance rolled his eyes, "It's not like that. I just happened to notice it when I was sword fighting with him. He's so much better than me but I kept winning. He was letting me. Not to boost my confidence or anything, he was holding back so I could actually learn something instead of getting knocked on my ass a minute in. He kept giving me tips the whole time and we took a break so he could help me with my stance."

Allura nodded, "He has a soft spot for you."

Lance looked at her, "Not this again. He's doing it with Pidge too, look. It's not just me. He doesn't have a soft spot for me."

"Okay, it's true he's doing it for Pidge as well. But that doesn't mean I'm wrong. He likes you. He  _really_  likes you."

"Allura!" Keith walked over, glaring at her, "Can we talk?"

Allura nodded, standing up, "What is it?"

Keith grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, "What are you doing??"

"I'm not doing anything!"

Keith groaned, "Leave Lance alone. He's going to catch on to what you're doing and it's going to make things super awkward between us. He doesn't like me and I don't like him so this is pointless. Just don't do it. Stop bothering him."

"I'm not bothering him," Allura crossed her arms, "I'm simply helping. How much of that did you hear, anyway?"

"Just you saying I have a soft spot for him. Why? Oh god, what else did you say to him?"

Allura smiled, "It's not what I said, it's what he said. He called you a knight. He agreed with me when I called you generous and courageous. He also says you impress him."

Keith couldn't help but smile, "He really said that?"

Allura nodded, "Why would I lie?"

Keith turned to look at Lance but he was gone, "Wait, where did he go?" the others were done sparring and now sitting, drinking water. But Lance wasn't in the room anymore.

Allura frowned, "Shiro, where's Lance?"

Shiro looked over at her, "You probably scared him off. I heard that whole conversation, Princess."

"What conversation?" Hunk asked.

"No conversation!" Keith shouted, "Let's just stop talking about Lance," he looked at Allura, "And you need to stop talking  _to_  Lance."

Pidge looked confused, "I don't get it. Are you and Lance fighting again?"

"No!" Keith groaned, "God, just drop it already!" he stormed out of the room.

Hunk watched him leave, "Someone is upset."

"When isn't he upset," Pidge rolled her eyes.

Allura sighed, "I'm to blame. I'll go after him."

She started to leave but Shiro grabbed her arm, "Leave him be. No offense, but I don't think you're who he wants to see right now."

Allura sat down, pouting a bit, "I was just trying to help him."

"With what?" Hunk asked, "I am so confused."

"It's nothing important, Hunk. Keith is just working through some personal stuff right now," Shiro smiled at him.

Pidge frowned, "Well, I hope he figures it out soon."

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

It was only an hour before Lance and Keith bumped into each other again. This time it was in the hall by the hangers. And bumped into each other is in a literal sense. They turned the corner and slammed right into each other, Lance nearly falling over.

Keith wrapped one arm around Lance's waist and placed the other on his back, holding him up, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Lance nodded, "Y-Yeah. You just scared me. I thought everyone would be eating dinner by now."

"The others are but I was looking for you. Where have you been? You just vanished after training."

Lance shrugged, "I was just in Blue's hanger. We were bonding."

Keith nodded, "Okay, well we should probably go eat."

"Yeah, we probably should."

"Yeah," Keith then realized he was still holding Lance. He quickly let him go, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For- Nevermind. It's not important," Keith sighed. Lance didn't see physical contact like that as a big deal because he didn't want to touch Keith the same way Keith wanted to touch him, that's what Keith said to himself.

Lance smiled, "Come on," he linked arms with Keith and started walking, "It was nice of you to come looking for me."

Keith smiled back, "It's no big deal. I was just worried about you. You fell like five times while training."

Lance sighed, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me so much. It's sweet and all but I don't want you fussing over me."

Keith blushed a bit, Lance thought he was sweet, "Too bad. I always worry about you. You're almost as reckless as I am and I know from personal experience how much danger that can put you in."

"If you know it's so dangerous then why do you keep behaving so recklessly?"

"Why do you?"

"I don't do it on purpose!"

"Well, neither do I."

They both looked down.

Keith sighed, "Did I make you upset again? That seems like my strong suit."

Lance shook his head, "No, it's not you."

Keith looked at him, "But you are upset about something?"

"No, I just don't feel too good today. That's why I was so bad during training today."

"What's wrong?"

"Well... It's hard to explain," Lance paused to think, "I feel so... foggy. That's the only way to explain it. Like my mind is foggy. Maybe I'm not getting enough sleep."

"Maybe you should go to bed early tonight. Let yourself rest."

"You're worrying about me again... I shouldn't have said anything."

Keith frowned, "If you're not feeling well then you should definitely tell me. Or at least someone. Shiro might be the best person to tell."

Lance rolled his eyes, "So he can pester me all day asking if I need to go in the healing pod? No thanks."

Keith chuckled a bit, "Yeah, he does that to me too. He always has. He just doesn't want us getting sick.  _'It's always best to catch it before it gets bad, Keith. Now take the medicine.'_  I've been putting up with it long before we had healing pods. And let me tell you, I'd take the pod over his gross ass cold medicine any day."

Lance laughed, "He's almost as bad as my mom. Well, actually, no. He's worse than my mom. She's the  _'You're only getting out of school if you have a 104° fever'_  type."

Keith laughed, "Yeah, Shiro is definitely the  _'You're on bedrest if you have a 99° fever'_  type."

"Are you two talking bad about me?" Shiro asked, walking up behind them.

The two turned around, Lance speaking, "Maybe, whatcha gonna do about it?"

Shiro chuckled, "Nothing. I was just looking for you guys."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Why is everyone looking for me today?"

"Maybe because you disappeared on us, which then caused Keith to disappear so he could go find you."

Keith nodded, "Yeah, man, you did just vanish for an hour and didn't show up for dinner."

Shiro chuckled, "Now both of you are late enough for dinner that Allura sent me looking for you. Come on."

Keith and Lance nodded, following him to the dining hall. Their arms still linked together. It didn't mean anything though.

Lance doesn't like him that way.


	4. intimacy

It had been a few days since Lance and Keith bonded in the hall on the way to the dining room and Keith was losing his mind. Every time he would walk in on Allura and Lance together she would be feeding him those same lines.  _"Isn't Keith so great?" "Keith is a wonderful paladin, isn't he?"_   _"Did you see that really nice thing Keith did yesterday?"_ Keith couldn't tell if he was grateful or upset that Lance wasn't catching on. He knew for a fact that Lance's actions were contributing to him losing his mind just as much as Allura's were. Lance had started hugging him.  _Lance had started hugging him._  Keith knew it was platonic and that's what really drove him crazy. He saw Lance hugging the others all the time, this wasn't special. Keith wasn't special. Not to Lance. Not in the same way Lance was to Keith. And that was the thought that really made Keith lose his mind. But the worst part was feeling Lance's body on his, knowing he could never have him, knowing they would never go beyond this. That hurt more than anything. Yet he never pushed Lance away. Some of Lance was better than none of Lance.

"Keith!" Lance came up behind Keith, wrapping his arms around him. They were in the lab and Keith had been looking at Pidge's computer.

Keith jumped a bit, "What?!"

Lance chuckled, "Nothing, I just wanted to scare you."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Mission accomplished, asshole."

Lance let Keith go, "What are you doing alone in the lab?"

"Pidge told me to watch her computer and tell her when this thing is done. I don't know what it is, I just know I'm supposed to com her when it beeps. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Pidge," Lance looked at the computer, "I think she's doing a filter search on those files she got on our last mission. There's a lot of Galra stuff on the screen. I think that's her dad on the screen. She and Matt still haven't found any trace of him so, of course she would search through any new files for prison records."

Keith looked at the Lance, then the computer, then back at Lance, "You know, you really are smarter than we give you credit for."

Lance looked back at Keith, "You're just saying that to be nice. I have no idea what any of this junk is."

"Neither do I. Neither does Shiro. Just because you're not on Hunk and Pidge's level doesn't mean you're not smart."

Lance smiled at him, "You really are super nice," Lance hugged him again, "You're my second favorite."

Keith chuckled, hugging him back, "Who's your first?"

"Hunk is my main bro. No one beats your main bro," Lance pulled away but his hands rested on Keith's shoulders.

"I see how it is, I'm just your side bro," Keith's hands were still placed on Lance's back.

Lance laughed, "When no other bros are available we've got the side bro."

The computer started beeping and Keith removed one hand from Lance but the other remained, "I've got to com Pidge," he pulled his communicator out of his pocket and turned it on, "Your shit is done."

Pidge's voice came through the speaker, "I'll be down in a minute, I can't find Lance." 

Keith chuckled, "He's down here. He was looking for you too."

Pidge groaned, "Asshole, making me search the whole castle for him."

Lance frowned, "I can hear you."

"Good," There was static as Pidge turned her communicator off.

Keith turned his off too before looking at Lance, "What are you two up to?"

"My helmet is malfunctioning and she fixed it," Lance shrugged, "It shocked me last time I turned my com on. It hurt like hell. She thinks I hit the wall too hard when that Galra soldier threw me. Luckily, only the helmet was damaged and not my head."

Keith frowned, "You were thrown into a wall hard enough to break your helmet?"

Lance nodded, "On that mission the rest of us went on just us while you were off with Kolivan."

"I should have been there..." Keith looked down.

Lance sighed, "Not this again."

Keith looked back up, "Not what?"

"You find a way to blame yourself whenever something happens to me. I'm fine, Keith. My head wasn't hurt. I just had a headache for a couple of hours. There was no way you could have been there. You were already on the other side of the galaxy when we got the distress signal. You have every right to spend time with the blade. You deserve a chance to find out where you came from."

Keith sighed but before he could answer, Pidge came into the room. She smirked at them, "What's going on here?"

The two were still standing very close and holding on to each other but Lance let Keith go when Pidge came in, "We were just talking."

Pidge threw Lance's helmet at him, "I was looking for you so I could give this back, but you assholes were down here making googoo eyes at each other."

Keith tensed up, his cheeks going pink, "We were just talking!"

Pidge rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever you say, dude."

"I'll have you know, Pidge, I was down here to get the helmet myself so you wouldn't have to bring it to me. It's not my fault we missed each other," Lance stuck his tongue out at her.

"Just take it and get out of here," Pidge went to her computer, but sighed when she read the screen, "No matches..."

Lance walked over, "You're looking for your dad, aren't you."

Pidge nodded, "Yeah... But there are no records of him on these files."

Lance set the helmet down and hugged her from behind, "You'll find him. I know you will."

Keith looked down. Lance hugged everyone like that. It hurt to watch.

Pidge hugged him back briefly before letting go and sitting down, "I won't give up on him. I will find my father or die trying."

Lance smiled, "That's the spirit! I would just prefer you didn't die though."

Pidge smiled back, "Take your emo idiot and get out of here, I have to contact Matt."

Lance nodded. He grabbed his helmet before he turned around and grabbed Keith's hand, "And away we go," He pulled Keith out of the room.

Keith blushed a bit, looking at their hands, "Where are you taking me?"

"Out of the lab. I don't have a plan beyond that."

Keith chuckled, "Of course you don't."

Lance looked at him, "We don't have to go anywhere together you know."

"Would you rather be together?"

Lance looked away, "Maybe. Depends on what we do."

Keith thought for a moment, "Well, there's not much we can do. We have another mission in a few hours."

"Let's raid the kitchen," Lance smiled and pulled Keith down the hall.

Keith smiled, "Better hope Hunk doesn't catch us eating all his food."

"That's what makes it fun," Lance smirked at him.

They soon made it to the kitchen and Lance peaked inside, "The coast is clear."

Keith laughed, "You're acting like we're on a mission."

"We are, Keith," Lance finally let Keith's hand go, "Get your shit together."

Keith frowned a bit from the loss of warmth in his hand, but he went on and opened the cabinets, "I get food and you get drinks?"

Lance nodded, pulling out some drinks and putting them in his helmet so he could carry it all, "I don't know what these space caprisun fuckers are but they taste so good."

Keith laughed, getting out the leftover appetizers from a diplomatic dinner they had not too long ago, "They are pretty good."

Lance linked arms with Keith, "Okay, now let's get out of here before we get caught."

"What do you think is going to happen if we get caught? Because I'm pretty sure the consequences are going to be very anti-climatic, especially compared to whatever you're thinking."

"I'm just using my imagination, Keith. It makes it funner."

Keith ignored his grammar mistake and just followed him down the halls. Lance insisted on stopping before every turn to make sure the coast was clear. They definitely weren't getting caught with Lance leading the way.

They finally reached Lance's bedroom and Lance pulled Keith inside, "Okay, we're safe in here."

Keith chuckled, "Yes, because we were in so much danger before."

Lance sat down on his bed, setting his helmet down and getting the drinks out. He had gotten a lot more than two people would typically drink, "Just come sit down you asshole."

Keith had never even seen the inside of Lance's room before, it was plain and tidy than he expected it would be. He felt awkward standing there, in Lance's bedroom. Something so personal. And now he was being invited to sit on Lance's bed with him. It made his face heat up. But he walked over anyway, sitting down across from Lance and setting the food down. He looked at the drinks in front of them, "Are you feeling dehydrated?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "You're always up my ass about that. I take care of my hydration just fine. Don't worry about it."

"That's not an answer."

"Just a little, shut up," 

Keith sighed, "I just want to make sure you're okay. I care about you a lot. Like,  _a lot_."

Lance smiled at him, "I care about you too. But you don't have to worry so much. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But I know what it's like to have to fend for myself and it really sucks, it's nice to have someone be there to help you. Shiro saved my life just by simply being there to take care of me. I know how much of a difference a small act can make."

"You've already saved my life once, quite literally," Lance stuck a straw in one of the juice pouches and took a drink.

Keith chuckled, "I only took out five of those sentries, that was all you. Give yourself some credit."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I know I probably would've been fine if you hadn't have run after me to help me. The point is that you  _did_  run after me. You put your life on the line to save mine. That's what matters. You almost did die. It was terrifying." Lance looked down, a sad expression crossing his face, "I thought I lost you."

Keith reached over to hold his hand, "I would do that all over again. You're worth it."

Lance looked back up at him, smiling now, "And I'd do it for you."

"I know."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Keith's gaze shifted to Lance's lips, then back up to his eyes.

"Keith?"

Keith didn't know what came over him. He suddenly closed the gap between them, pulling Lance into a kiss.

Lance tensed up, his eyes widening. Then he pulled away, "What are you doing?!"

Keith immediately backed up, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Fuck. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," He stood before quickly running out of the room.

Lance went running after him, "Keith! Wait!"

Keith kept going, not even so much as glancing back.

Lance slowed down, no longer trying to catch up to him, "I'm sorry..."

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

Shiro knocked on Keith's door gently later that night, "Keith?" there was no answer, "I know you're in there, Keith. I've looked everywhere else and all the lions and pods are accounted for."

The door opened, Keith standing there, looking down, "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

Keith nodded, going to sit on his bed.

Shiro followed him in and closed the door behind him, "You were really out of it during our mission today. Is everything okay?"

Keith shook his head, "No, I fucked up. Like, royally fucked up."

"Does it have anything to do with Lance?"

Keith looked up at him, "Is it that obvious?"

"You were avoiding him like the plague today. You usually make every excuse you can to justify accompanying him on missions. We can all tell something happened. Pidge asked him if you were fighting again."

"What did he say?"

Shiro sighed, "He said he did something to upset you, but that's not right. Is it?"

Keith shook his head and looked down again, "Of course he put blame on himself... It was all my fault... I kissed him..."

Shiro's eyes widened. He went to sit next to Keith on the bed, "How did he react?"

"How do you think? He pulled away and asked me what the fuck I was doing while looking at me like I'm crazy."

"Well... It could have been worse... I slapped a guy who kissed me once."

Keith chuckled a bit, "Yeah, at least he didn't do that," he frowned again, "But I've still ruined everything. It's going to be so awkward now. He probably hates me now."

Shiro shook his head, "I highly doubt that. If he did, he wouldn't have told Pidge he was the one who upset you. If he hated you, he would've said you were the one to blame."

"Why would he say that, though? He did nothing wrong. I'm the one who kissed him, not the other way of around. He didn't slap me or anything like that, he just pulled away. I'm the one who fucked up."

Shiro thought for a moment, "Maybe he regrets his reaction. Maybe he wishes he would've done something else."

Keith looked at him, "Like what?"

"Maybe he wishes he kissed you back."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Lance doesn't like me that way."


	5. love

The next day, Lance was hiding away in Blue's hanger. He didn't want anyone to bother him. But bother them they did. Allura found him easily.

She walked in, seeing him sat on Blue's paw. She sat down next to him, "What happened?"

Lance looked at her, "What makes you think something happened?"

"You've been quiet since yesterday. That's unlike you. And now you're isolating yourself. You usually can't stand to be alone."

Lance sighed, looking down, "Okay, something may have happened."

"You can talk to me about it. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Keith kissed me yesterday," Lance mumbled.

Allura's eyes widened, "What?!"

Lance nodded, "We were talking about how he got hurt trying to save me. He said he'd do it again and I said I would've done the same for him. Then it got really quiet. Then he kissed me."

"What did you do?"

"I freaked out," Lance put his hands over his face, "I pulled away. Then he ran off. I scared him away."

Allura nodded, "So, you certainly didn't want him to kiss you..."

Lance kept his hands over his face, "That's not it. I was just surprised."

Allura smiled just a tiny bit, "What would have you done if he hadn't run away."

"I..." Lance lowered his hands kept looking down, he knew what he would've done but he wouldn't say it.

"You can tell me, Lance."

"I would've kissed him again."

Allura's smile grew, "Then what's holding you back?"

Lance looked at her, "I blew it. He won't come near me now."

"He's only evading you because he feels he's upset you. He believes you don't reciprocate his feelings. He will continue to believe so until you tell him otherwise," Allura put her hand on Lance's shoulder, "You didn't blow it, as you say. There's still a chance to resolve things."

Lance looked down again, "I don't think I can..."

"Why not?"

Lance picked at his fingernails, "I just... You guys don't know I'm bisexual for a reason."

"Bisexual?"

"It means I like both genders... Some people on Earth think that's even worse than being gay. Gay people don't think you're secretly straight, straight people think you're secretly gay. So many people tell you that you're just confused. Or that you're just sex-crazed. Bisexuals get hate from both communities. My ex got with me just because she thought that because I was bisexual that I would be down for a threesome. She said,  _"you like guys too so obviously it would be okay for you"_  as if that would be my only problem with it. My ex-boyfriend wouldn't let me around anyone. He thought if he left me alone with someone, boy or girl, that I would cheat on him. My cousin called me a slut when he found out."

Allura reached over and held his hand, "All those people treated you so cruelly just because of who you're attracted to, because of who you are?"

Lance chuckled, "Just wait until you find out about how they treat me just because of the color of my skin... When I enrolled in the Garrison I decided to keep my sexuality a secret. It's just easier that way."

"Are you afraid the other paladins will treat you as those hateful Earthlings did?"

"No. Yes? I don't know," Lance started to tear up, "I don't think they would but I don't want to risk it losing my family."

Allura pulled him into a hug, "We all love you, Lance. We love you so much. We would never treat you as they did."

Lance hugged her back, sniffling a bit. He hid his face in her shoulder, "Don't tell anyone."

"If I could keep Keith's secret all this time then I can keep yours."

Lance pulled away just enough to look at her, "You knew?"

Allura nodded, "I've known for about a phoeb now. I overheard him telling Shiro. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, but obviously, you already know."

"That's why you're always talking about him, isn't it? You were trying to talk him up so I would like him?"

Allura smiled, "Did it work?"

"It didn't need to," Lance looked down, "I've had a crush on Keith for a long time."

"That's exactly why you need to tell him how you feel about him. Things won't be right between you two until you do."

Lance sighed, "I'm not ready for everyone to know.."

"They don't have to."

Lance looked back up at her, "What?"

"It can be yours and Keith's secret. I'm sure he'll understand."

Lance smiled just a bit, "I didn't think of it that way."

Allura put her hand on his cheek, "I'm here for you, Lance. We all are."

Lance hugged her again, "Thank you..."

Allura hugged him back, "I think you have someone you need to talk to."

Lance pulled away and nodded, "Do you know where he is?"

Allura shook her head, "No one has seen him today."

Lance thought for a moment, "I know exactly where he is."

Allura stood, "Then you should get going."

Lance nodded, quickly standing up and leaving the room. He knew where he needed to go.

_"I come here when I have stuff on my mind."_

It didn't take Lance long to reach the observatory. Keith was sat on the ground, staring out at the stars. Lance sighed, walking in and sitting next to him, "I knew you would be here."

Keith refused to look at him, "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you, obviously."

"Why?"

Lance looked at him, "You know why."

"Did you come to tell me you hate me?"

Lance shook his head, "No. I came here to apologize."

Keith looked at him, "What do you have to apologize for? I'm the one who ruined everything by kissing you."

"I'm the one who ruined everything by not kissing back."

Keith's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

Lance smiled, "I like you too, Keith. I've been thinking back and now I'm realizing you've tried to tell me before but I was too dumb to notice. And Allura was trying to play wingwoman for you by never shutting up about you. But she was wasting her time because I already had a crush on you."

"Then why did you pull away?"

"Because you surprised me," Lance rolled his eyes, "You just kissed me out of nowhere. Obviously, I was a bit shocked. Especially because I didn't think you liked me back. I called for you to come back and even followed you into the hall, but you didn't stop."

Keith smiled, "You really like me?"

Lance nodded, "I have for a long time."

"But you're always flirting with girls."

"People are bisexual, Keith," Lance looked down, "I get if you have a problem with that."

Keith frowned, "Why would I have a problem with that?"

"People have had problems with it in the past. That's why I went back in the closet when I enrolled in the Garrison. It's better that no one knows."

Keith reached over to hold his hand, "People had a problem with me being gay. I get it. I got kicked out of a foster home for it."

Lance looked back up at him, "Please don't tell anyone. I'm not ready. Allura knows but I'm not ready to tell everyone else."

Keith raised Lance's hand and kissed the back of it, "I won't tell a soul. I'm not out to the rest of the team either. Only Shiro and Allura. We don't have to come out until we're ready."

They smiled at each other. Then Lance leaned in, grabbed the collar of Keith's jacket and pulling him into a kiss. Keith kissed back, putting a hand on the back of Lance's neck.

They kissed for a few moments before Lance pulled away, "That's how it should've gone the first time."

Keith chuckled, "I'm sure we'll have many chances to make up for it."

"Oh really?" Lance moved closer, "I'm pretty sure you haven't asked me a very important question yet, mullet boy."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Call me that again and I won't ask you."

Lance pouted, wrapping his arms around Keith loosely, "Oh come on. You know you want to."

Keith kissed Lance's forehead, "I've wanted to for a long time."

"Then do it."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Lance smiled, "Yes," he kissed Keith again.

Keith put a hand on Lance's waist and pulled him even closer, kissing him back happily.

Lance was first to pull away, "How long have you liked me?"

"Longer than I know. It just hit me one day. We were talking and I randomly thought about how cute you looked, and then I was all  _"oh shit, I think he's cute"._ I liked you before that, I must've. But that was the moment I realized it."

Lance smiled, resting his head on Keith's shoulder, "I've liked you since we were still at the Garrison. I just thought you hated me. And all our teachers were always shoving your success in my face, especially after you dropped out. I began to hate you. But deep down I still admired you. And the fact I couldn't fully hate you just made me even madder at you."

Keith held on to Lance tightly, "What made you change your mind about me?"

"The more time I spent with you the harder it got to hate you. Especially when you got less mean. That's probably around when you started crushing on me, why else would you pull a 180 like that."

Keith kissed the side of Lance's head, "I never hated you. You're just... a lot. And I wasn't used to that. I was used to being alone in quiet. But then your hyper ass came into my life, always happy and making jokes. I didn't know how to handle that. And human nature is rejecting what you don't know. But then we became paladins and I had to be with you all day every day. I got used to you. I started to like you. And I didn't exactly know how to handle that either. It took time."

"Well, I'm glad you got used to it. Because now you have no choice but to put up with my bullshit. You're stuck with me," Lance chuckled.

Keith smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

 ⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

Keith and Lance had been dating for three months at this point. They dated in secret, only Shiro and Allura aware of what was going on. The others knew something was amiss but they couldn't figure out what. Keith and Lance would have to steal little moments to be with each other. Holding hands under tables, sneaking into each other's rooms at night, sharing kisses in empty hallways. Keith had come out as gay to the team, everyone accepting him without hesitation. But Lance hadn't been ready for anyone to know so they continued to keep their relationship a secret.

But now Lance was ready.

Lance knocked on Keith's bedroom door one evening, holding a pillow to his chest.

Keith opened the door with a smile, he spotted the pillow, "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Lance nodded, walking in, "Is that okay?"

"Of course. You know you can sleep in here whenever you want."

Lance sat down on Keith's bed, crossing his legs, still holding the pillow close.

Keith frowned as he closed the door, "What's wrong?" he walked over and sat on the bed with him.

Lance shrugged, "I've been thinking..."

"About what?"

Lance looked at him, "I'm ready."

"For what?"

"To tell everyone."

Keith paused before speaking, "Are you sure?"

Lance nodded, "I'm positive. We should've told them months ago."

"Lance, you don't have to come out just because you feel obligated to. I'm perfectly fine with the arrangement we have now and they'll understand why we didn't tell them sooner."

Lance looked down, "I know, but  _I'm_ not okay with how things are now. I want to be able to hold your hand without worrying about if the others will see. I want to be able to hug you without being afraid the others will catch on. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want instead of waiting until we're alone."

Keith moved closer and put his arm around Lance, "I want all of those things too... But I can wait longer if you're not ready to come out. I know why you're scared. I would be too if I had so many negative reactions to coming out in the past. I was scared at first too and I only had one bad reaction. Once it's out, there's no taking it back. I want to make sure you're completely ready for that."

Lance leaned into Keith, "I'm completely ready."

"Okay. We can tell them," Keith went to lay down, pulling Lance down to lay on top of him, "For now, we sleep."

Lance smiled at him, setting the pillow aside and cuddling into Keith's chest, "I don't know why I brought that when I have you to lay on."

Keith chuckled, "You always end up entangled in me in some way by morning, figured we might as well start that way this time."

"I am perfectly okay with that."

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

The next morning, Keith walked into the dining room where the others were eating breakfast.

Pidge looked up at him, "Have you seen Lance. He wasn't in his room and no one else has seen him."

Keith nodded, "Yeah. He's on his way. We, um, we have something to tell you guys but he's a bit nervous."

"Does it have anything to do with why he wasn't in his room this morning?" Hunk asked.

Keith nodded as he sat down, "Yes, he was in my room. He's still in my room."

Pidge looked confused, "What's he doing in your room so early?"

"He slept in my room last night..."

Hunk chuckled, "You two had a sleepover?"

"Something like that," Keith looked down, "Let's not make jokes this morning. Lance is  _really_  nervous. He's in my room procrastinating and probably psyching himself out."

Coran frowned, "It's that bad?"

"Why didn't you stay with him?" Pidge asked,

"Because I kept telling him it was okay if he wasn't ready to tell you so he kicked me out," Keith sighed, "He said I was just making it worse."

Pidge couldn't help but snort a bit, "He kicked out of your own room?"

Keith shrugged, "He's done it before and he'll do it again. He's stubborn like that."

Shiro rolled his eyes, "You're one to talk."

"This isn't about me! Well, it sort of is. It's about both of us."

Allura sighed, "We can wait as long as is necessary for him to be ready."

Lance walked into the room, "I'm ready..."

Keith stood, "That was faster than I thought it would be."

Lance walked over and sat down, Keith sitting back down next to him, "I'll technically never be ready because I keep overthinking and psyching myself out. So I just have to bite the bullet."

"Bite the bullet?" Coran asked.

Pidge looked at him, "Another Earth saying. It means he has to do it even though he doesn't want to or isn't ready to. In this case, it's the second."

Lance nodded, "It's stupid, really. I shouldn't be this scared."

"It's not stupid, Lance," Allura said, "You are perfectly validated to be afraid considering the negative reactions from those you told on Earth."

Hunk looked at Allura, "Wait, you know?"

Allura nodded, "Yes, so does Shiro."

Pidge looked back at Lance and Keith, "What is it?"

Lance looked down, "Well, I'm bisexual..."

Hunk looked sad, "You were afraid to tell us that?"

Lance nodded, still not looking up.

Pidge stood, walking over to him. Lance flinched, expecting her to slap him. But she didn't. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, "Lance, we love you no matter what."

Lance hugged her back, starting to tear up, "I-I... I love you guys so much. You're all a second family to me."

Coran smiled, "As you are to us."

Lance pulled away from Pidge and rubbed his eyes, "Please don't make a deal out of it..."

Pidge nodded, keeping one arm around him, "We don't see you any differently, there's nothing to make a big deal out of." 

"Wait," Hunk said, "What does this have to do with Keith?"

Keith looked at Lance, "Do you want me to tell them?"

Lance nodded, "Please?"

Keith reached over to hold Lance's hand before looking at the others, "Lance and I have been dating for three months."

Pidge's jaw dropped, "What? No way!"

"Dude!" Hunk exclaimed.

Keith chuckled a bit, "We kept it a secret because we were both still closeted. But now that Lance has come out, we have no reason to hide it any longer."

Lance nodded, "I was tired of keeping it a secret. Me and Keith, I mean. I could've stayed in the closet for the rest of my life if I wasn't properly motivated."

Hunk stood and pulled Lance, Keith, and Pidge all into a group hug, "I'm so happy for you guys. I knew something weird was going on."

Pidge chuckled, "Me too, but I didn't expect  _this_."

 Lance smiled, "I guess we're good with secrets then."

Coran stood, "Let me in on that," he joined in on the group hug. Shiro and Allura got up to join as well.

Keith chuckled, "Guys, I can't breathe."

"Too bad," Lance leaned into Keith, "I love you guys," he looked at Keith, "I love you."

Keith's eyes widened a bit at hearing the L word from Lance for the first time, but his expression softened a moment later, "I love you too."

Hunk 'aw'ed at them and hugged them tighter, "We just witnessed a milestone in their relationship!"

"Hunk!" Pidge shoved him, "Don't be creepy."

Hunk chuckled and let go, everyone stepping away from the hug, "Sorry."

Lance looked at Hunk, "It's okay, buddy," he looked at Keith and smiled.

Keith smiled back, "Everything is so much more than okay."

Lance doesn't like him that way.

Lance  _loves_  him that way.


End file.
